With today's modern mobile devices a user may listen to music, which may be stored locally in the mobile device or remotely in a server providing a music service. The user usually creates a library of comprising a number of music tracks.
Often when the user shall listen to music while using the mobile device, the user shuffles all music tracks to get served a variety of music. When the music tracks are shuffled, all music tracks in the library are mixed. Since it is time consuming to go through the library and delete old songs that the user don't like anymore, both the favourites and other non-favourable music tracks are mixed. To go through the library and manually rate each track, i.e. set a rating for each track, is a cumbersome process. Music libraries of users are increasing in number of music tracks rapidly, thanks to music services like Spotify and similar.
WO 2009047197 is directed to a method and system for applying ratings to digital music and for playing back digital music conforming to a rating level. The known method for playing back digital music conforming to a rating level, includes: sending a request for metadata from a music player to a metadata service; receiving metadata sent back from the metadata service in response to the request, the metadata comprising information regarding at least one explicit interval of the track; playing the track on the music player; and selectively applying an edit to each explicit interval of the playing track identified in the metadata, based on a predetermined rating level.